Le Mal
by Elyrine
Summary: Castiel craque, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.


**Bonjour, toi ! Ou bonsoir, c'est selon. Moi, c'est El. Ravie de t'avoir convaincu(e) d'errer dans les méandres ténébreux de mon histoire, petit scarabée. On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Warning : je te préviens, c'est glauque. Un peu trash. Et malsain, surtout. Très malsain.**

 **Disclaimer : SPN appartient à des gens et ces mêmes gens sont les seuls à gagner de l'argent dessus. La petite et innocente (ou pas) histoire ci-dessous est à moi, par contre. Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOo

Castiel... le petit angelot, si gentil, si sérieux, si ignorant des coutumes humaines... oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, bien au contraire, mais rempli de défauts et ayant commis nombre d'erreurs. Mais il avait toujours eu de bonnes intentions, il voulait faire le bien. Partout. Tout le temps. Il éprouvait des émotions, des sentiments, il avait appris à penser par lui-même. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela a disparu. Il a disparu. Le Castiel d'avant, le bon Castiel, celui qu'on appelait Cas, ou Cassie, s'est envolé, loin, très loin. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus rien. Ou plutôt si. Mais au regard de ce qu'il est devenu, il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'éteigne, qu'il meure... n'importe quoi. Tout, mais pas ça. Ce qu'il est à présent, cette... cette chose, ce monstre, n'aurait jamais dû exister. Jamais il n'aurait voulu devenir _ça_. Ce _ça_ qui a tué ceux qu'il aimait, et tous les autres aussi. Ce _ça_ tout seul, si seul...

Car Castiel a craqué. Comme une branche de bois, si fragile, légère petite branche... « crac », d'un coup. Personne n'a compris pourquoi. Peut-être le poids des responsabilités, le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Tant d'espoirs qui reposaient sur lui. Il a tant perdu, tant souffert. Trop, sûrement. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui, en tout cas.

Tout a commencé un dimanche, le jour de la messe. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, le plus beau, le meilleur des anges, est mort. Ou c'est tout comme. Il était tout d'abord calme, assis seul sur le banc d'un parc quelconque, la tête baissée, en pleine réflexion. Puis il a fermé les yeux. Plus brièvement qu'un bruissement d'ailes. Quand il les a rouverts... ils étaient entièrement noirs. D'un noir sans fond. Mais pas comme ceux des démons. Les yeux des démons sont vides, froids, inexpressifs. Ils respirent une cruauté contrôlée, maîtrisée.

Dans les yeux désormais noirs de Castiel brillait une lueur de démence. Une lueur immense, omniprésente, qui envahissait son regard et lui conférait une sauvagerie et une violence uniques. Le mal à l'état brut. Il a refermé les yeux, comme s'il était conscient du changement et qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était réel. Ce qui était le cas. Il a affiché un air satisfait, savourant la rage et la brutalité qui labouraient ses veines, le remplissant d'une énergie nouvelle et profondément mauvaise. Son visage s'est étiré en un sourire cruel. Tout son être respirait le mal.

C'est triste à dire, mais en cet instant, il était plus beau que jamais. Il était éblouissant de puissance et d'aura. Une aura sombre, maléfique, mais tellement intense... On avait envie de l'approcher, de le toucher, pour lui appartenir à tout jamais ; il était tel la flamme où les insectes se brûlent la nuit, magnifique, mais en réalité le piège le plus mortel qui soit, infiniment destructeur et dangereux.

Le mal lui avait apporté une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Et il n'aurait jamais été aussi puissant sans ce changement. Peut-être est-ce révélateur de sa véritable nature, peut-être est-il né intrinsèquement mauvais, mais son éducation et ses expériences l'ont rendu bon. Il aurait lutté toute sa longue, très longue vie contre ce qu'il était vraiment, mais un jour, les circonstances l'auraient poussé à renouer avec lui-même. Peut-être. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. La transformation est de toute façon irrémédiable. Le mal est comme une drogue, une fois qu'on y a touché, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Et Castiel est perdu, désormais.

Alors ce jour-là, il s'est levé de son banc et il a commencé à tuer. Tout simplement. Sans s'arrêter, balayant tout sur son passage. Il a détruit tout ce qu'il croisait, avec une jubilation et un plaisir croissants. Il a semé un vent de mort terrifiant, monstre sans raison ni conscience, uniquement contrôlé par ses sanglantes pulsions.

Et il ne tue pas proprement, non. Il se jette sur ses victimes et les dévore vivantes, sans aucune retenue, d'une façon tellement barbare qu'elle écœurerait le Diable lui-même.

Mais ce qui doit arriver arrive toujours. C'est le destin. Et ce jour-là, le destin fait appel aux Winchester. Les pauvres Winchester... Comme si le sort ne s'était pas déjà assez acharné sur eux. Sam et Dean ont rapidement vent de l'inexplicable folie de Castiel. Ils sont horrifiés, confus : qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver au gentil Castiel pour qu'il devienne ce monstre plus maléfique encore que Lucifer ? Dean, tout particulièrement, est perdu. Ses sentiments pour son emplumé préféré ne sont plus très clairs depuis bien longtemps, bien qu'il ne l'admette qu'à moitié, et il ne comprend pas. Il s'inquiète, il a peur pour Castiel, plus que pour lui-même. Il a tort. Castiel ne craint plus rien ni personne depuis bien longtemps.

Alors ils se lancent à sa recherche. Castiel ne cherche pas à les éviter, il ne raisonne plus, ne pense plus, il n'est que violence et cruauté. Et inévitablement, ils le trouvent. Bien sûr, ils ne veulent pas le tuer, ils tiennent trop à lui pour ça, surtout Dean.

Après quelques recherches, ils arrivent dans un hangar où Castiel poursuit son œuvre de mort. Celui-ci s'arrête, relève la tête du énième cadavre en lambeaux dont il est en train de se repaître et fixe aussitôt Dean de son regard dément. Comme avant ? Non, car si ses instincts reconnaissent Dean, lui ne ressent qu'une sensation : il est affamé. Affamé de mort. La vue de Dean exacerbe sa sauvagerie et sa brutalité, car elle lui rappelle son passé. Mais il n'a plus de passé, ce n'est pas lui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est sentir la chair qui se déchire sous ses dents, le sang qui coule à flots, et surtout, la souffrance. Plus que la mort, c'est la souffrance qu'il recherche, omniprésente car elle est la conséquence directe du mal.

Il se jette sur Dean, repousse et blesse grièvement Sam qui tente de l'en empêcher, et sans que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, il le déchiquette, le tranche, le découpe en morceaux avec une violence et une horreur que même lui n'a jamais atteintes. Dean hurle, il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales sous la douleur intolérable. Ça pourrait ressembler à l'Enfer, mais pour lui, c'est infiniment pire. En Enfer, Alastair le torturait, mais là, c'est Castiel, _son_ Castiel, qui est en train de causer sa perte. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée est celle qui le fait mourir en cet instant.

Car c'est là, à ce moment précis, sous les coups de dents de Castiel, qu'il réalise qu'il l'aime comme un fou, comme jamais auparavant. Peut-être même plus que Sam, qui sait ? Malgré le monstre qu'est devenu son ange, il l'aime encore et lui pardonne tout. Mais c'est trop tard. S'il lui avait déclaré son amour avant, s'il avait su l'aider, il aurait peut-être pu le sauver. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Parce qu'il ne reste rien de l'homme qu'il aime.

Dans un dernier souffle, s'étouffant avec les caillots de sang qui obstruent sa gorge, il trouve en lui la force insoupçonnée de murmurer « Je t'aime... tellement... Castiel ». Celui-ci se stoppe, à moitié allongé sur lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et pendant un instant, le temps est comme suspendu. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir... un espoir que... Non. Le rictus carnassier de Castiel a disparu, pour laisser place au sourire le plus cruel que Dean ait jamais vu, et le pire, c'est qu'il est beau comme ça. C'est lui, ça lui correspond. Pour la toute première fois, l'ange Castiel dévoile son vrai visage. Il susurre d'un ton suave, ses premières paroles depuis s'être transformé « Pauvre petit humain stupide... tu n'en seras que meilleur ! ».

Et il arrache la gorge de Dean avec une sauvagerie accrue, pendant que ses doigts, véritables griffes acérées, réduisent en charpie la cage thoracique pour en extraire le cœur encore chaud. Il redresse le buste, le cœur de Dean entre les mains et offre à Sam, presque assommé un peu plus loin, la vision la plus macabre qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Castiel arbore un sourire carnassier dégoulinant de sang, d'os et de chair et un regard dément – et le plus dérangeant, d'un air profondément heureux. Il est couvert de sang et de morceaux d'organes et lèche le cœur sanglant de Dean au-dessus de son cadavre déchiqueté, en lambeaux.

À cet instant, Sam a l'impression de voir l'incarnation du mal. Mais il se trompe. Castiel _est_ le mal.

oOoOoOo

 **Voili voilou... Non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe, je ne saisis pas du tout vos insinuations. Je suis contente que tu sois parvenu au bout de cette aventure, petit bousier d'Afrique subsaharienne (c'est affectueux, faut pas croire). J'espère que ça t'a plu, et sinon... ben désolée. Sur ce, à la prochaine, c'était El, pour vous servir,**

 **Bisous sanglants ;-)**

 **P.S : j'adore Castiel. Vraiment. Ce perso me rend dingue, mélange de force et d'innocence, de détermination et de mignonitude absolue... je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça. Du coup, je sais pas pourquoi, je le trouve trop trop sexy en méchant. Faut pas chercher. Mais notre angelot préféré reste le perso le plus génial du monde à mes yeux :-)**

 **P.P.S : j'offre un papillon virtuel en guimauve bleue à chaque review ! Gros poutous**


End file.
